Ángel y demonio
by El Escritor Brony
Summary: La pegaso más inocente de toda Equestria libera por accidente a un antiguo mal que asolo el mundo milenios atrás y reanima las llamas de una antigua guerra entre inmortales. ¿Podra Fluttershy hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad y salvar Equestria y el resto del mundo de la aniquilación?
1. Tartarus

Yo soy el amo y señor del inframundo, guardián de la dimensión del tormento eterno, verdugo de aquellos que obraron con malicia en su vida terrenal, comienzo del fin y fin del comienzo.

Mi nombre no pude ser pronunciado sin que a los mortales se les hiele la sangre, sin que los potrillos lloren de terror, sin que los animales enloquezcan y sin que el mal se haga presente donde quiera que mi nombre sea pronunciado.

Tuve un vasto ejercito de criaturas procedentes del averno, cada uno de ellos más vil y poderoso que el anterior, más que suficientes para asumir al mundo en la oscuridad y la muerte. De hecho mi intención fue esa, quería acabar con la armonía, con la felicidad, con la propia vida y sobretodo con las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

Milenios atrás me preparaba para la lucha definitiva, aquella que me proclamaría amo y señor de todo lo que fue, todo lo que es, y todo lo que será el mundo etéreo y el mundo terrenal. Centenares de seres oscuros fueron enviados desde mi dimensión para preparar mi llegada y cree los reliquias del Apocalipsis para corromper a otras tantas criaturas.

Yo mismo fui quien envío a Discordia al mundo, quien corrompió al estudioso príncipe que se convertiría en el Rey Sombra y a la solitaria princesa que se convertiría en Nightmare Moon.

Por desgracia mis planes fueron frustrados por las alicornios que ya mencione antes, unidas a la fuerza de los elementos de la armonía que les concedió La Creadora.

Gracias a ese nuevo poder fui encerrado en un orbe mágico que protegería al mundo de mis devastadoras intenciones. Pero ese orbe se esta debilitando, puedo notar como se desquebraja poco a poco a medida que pierde su magia. Solo espero poder liberarme por mi mismo antes de que alguien abra el orbe, sino y debido a las reglas de la nigromancia no tendré más remedio que servirle hasta su muerte, obedeciendo cada una de sus ordenes y sin poder lastimarlo directamente o matarlo.

Me hago llamar Tartarus y desconozco lo que es la piedad y la compasión, solo existo para crear el dolor y traer la muerte allá donde voy.

Pronto seré libre y el mundo sucumbirá ante mi.


	2. Al fin libre

**Al igual que en mi anterior fic, los pensamientos de los personajes irán expresados entre [pensamiento]**

**Capitulo Primero: Al fin libre.**

En medio de la noche, en las oscuras profundidades del bosque Everfree, rodeada de un aura de absoluto terror nos encontramos con una temblorosa pegaso color crema y de rosada crin, su flanco muestra tres hermosas y rosadas mariposas y cuyo nombre hace honor a su personalidad, Fluttershy (aleteo tímido).

- Fluttershy: Por favor Señora Clotilde, este lugar no es seguro para una pobre gallina.

Decía casi en suplica mientras miraba a su alrededor en su busca, pero en lugar de oír su tranquilizador cloqueo a sus oídos solo llego el horrible aullido de un depredador, posiblemente un lobo o algo peor.

- Fluttershy: Y-y tampoco es seguro p-para mi.

Comento con los ojos vidriosos a la vez que una serie de escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo, desde sus cascos hasta las puntas de su rosada crin. Tras esta pequeña muestra de miedo, y muy a su pesar, siguió adentrándose en bosque en busca de su preciada mascota.

Pero en uno de sus titubeantes pasos noto como el suelo bajo sus cascos comenzaba a temblar y crujir.

- Fluttershy: P-por favor no… ¡AHHHHHHH! ( tres w) .youtube (punto com ) /watch?v=K3ygQoDBZpU ; segundos 20 a 24)

No pudo evitar "gritar" con su apagada y suave voz cuando el suelo bajo ella termino de ceder, precipitándola por un subterráneo túnel descendente, que parecía ser más un gran tobogán por la forma en el que la pegaso se deslizaba por él.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…

Nos encontramos en una oscura cámara circular, aparentemente escarbada en la propia roca y cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con relieves de criaturas demoníacas. En el centro de la sala, rodeado de un estanque de pútridas aguas, se encuentra un pedestal en mármol negro tallado con la de un alicornio. Sobre dicho pedestal se encuentra un orbe esférico de tonos negros y rojizos y que brilla tan intensamente como una fogata.

Por si aquella sala no fuera lo suficientemente lúgubre y maligna por si misma, aquel misterioso orbe estaba hablando consigo mismo.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! - Comenzó a reír malignamente la extraña esfera, de una forma que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

- Un poco más… un ultimo esfuerzo y mi milenaria prisión se romperá. Y entonces seré totalmente libre para destruir este repulsivo mundo. ¡JAJAJA!

Pero mientras el ser cautivo en esa antigua reliquia celebraba prematuramente su libertad, un débil y casi inaudible grito provino de el corredor que llevaba a esa endemoniada sala.

- Fluttershy: ¡AHHHH! - "Gritaba" la pobre pegaso por el miedo, o quizás por el dolor que le producía el continuo roce de sus flancos contra la piedra y la vegetación de aquel túnel durante su veloz descenso.

Finalmente y con gran estruendo su cuerpo abandono el túnel solo para chocar directamente con el negro pedestal que sostenía el orbe, derribándolo y rompiéndolo en el suelo.

Tan pronto como la extraña esfera toco el suelo, esta estallo en miles de fragmentos, liberando una neblina de colores rojo y negro.

- ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¡MILENIOS DE ABURRIDA ESPERA EN ESTA CAMARA! ¡SIN UN ALMA SIQUIERA EN LAS LEJANIAS! ¡Y CAUNDO ESTOY A PUNTO DE LIBERARME POR MI MISMO SE ME ADELANTAN! - Bramo con gran ira una ronca y horrible voz procedente de la niebla.

- … Aunque el recibiendo no esta demasiado mal. Jajajaja - Rió con malicia mientras contemplaba el enrojecido trasero de la yegua.

Fluttershy, debido al golpe contra el pedestal había quedado mareada sobre un fragmento del techo de la cámara, en una postura en la que sus flancos habían quedado muy elevados y su intimidad al descubierto, aparentando que se estaba ofreciendo al ser que accidentalmente acababa de liberar.

- Fluttershy: Auch… mi cabeza… y-y mis flancos. - Comento la adolorida pegaso antes de helarse al notar que era envuelta por una oscura neblina.

- A si que tu eres quien me ha liberado y después se me a ofrecido tan gratamente. Llámame romántico si quieres pero me gustaría saber tu nombre antes darte lo que deseas.

Cuando ella levanto la vista para ver que o quien le estaba hablando inmediatamente su cuerpo perdió todo rastro de color, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y con una expresión funesta, y la vez una gran cantidad de frío sudor empezó a salir por los poros de su piel. Esa imagen la había dejado atemorizada hasta el punto de que casi podría haber muerto allí mismo.

Ante ella se levantaba un alicornio tan alto como Celestia, puede que incluso más y más fornido, su pelaje era tan negro como la mismísima oscuridad y su crin, también negra en gran parte, tenia numerosos mechones rojo sangre, poseía un par de alas que eran más propias de un dragón que de un pegaso, al igual que sus rojizos y reptilianos ojos. Pero sin duda lo más atemorizante de ese ser fueran sus dientes, largos y afilados como cuchillas, al igual que su cuerno. Curiosamente aquel alicornio, que más bien podría ser un demonio, no poseía cutie mark alguna.

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento, en Canterlot…

En una lujosamente decorada habitación donde predominan el dorado y el blanco, en una amplia cama con el emblema del sol bordado a las sabanas encontramos a la Princesa Celestia revolviéndose en sus sueños a la vez que numerosas gotas de sudor se escapan de su frente.

- Celestia: ¡Ha sido liberado! - Grito la soberana del sol con una combinación de miedo e ira tras despertarse se su turbulento sueño al mismo tiempo que las puertas de su aposento se abrían de par en par.

- Luna: ¡Hermana! ¡Te lo suplico, dime que tu no lo has sentido también! ¡Dime que me equivoco! - Dijo la soberana de la noche con una mirada suplicante mientras abrazaba entre lagrimas a su hermana.

- Celestia: Lo siento mucho. Pero me temo que yo también lo he sentido y no hay ninguna duda. - Comento con tono de preocupación mientras acariciaba maternalmente la cabeza de su hermana.

- Luna y Celestia: Tartarus ha vuelto. – Dijeron a la vez las dos hermanas mientras continuaban su tierno abrazo, consolándose mutuamente.

Volviendo con Fluttershy y su nuevo siervo…

La pobre pegaso prácticamente había quedado petrificada ante la visión de tan horrible ser, ser que la miraba con una macabra sonrisa.

- Tartarus: Se que en persona soy mucho más imponente de lo que podrías haberte imaginado, pero no tienes porque ser tan tímida. Jejeje.

- Fluttershy: ¡AHHHHH! – Grito débilmente antes de esfumarse literalmente debido a la velocidad con la que había huido de aquel lugar, dejando únicamente una nube de polvo con su forma ante el incrédulo demonio.

- Tartarus: Primero me libera y se me ofrece con toda naturalidad y ahora huye de mi. Nunca entenderé a las yeguas – Comento para si tras dar un fuerte suspiro.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, huyendo a toda velocidad por Everfree…

En medio de aquel siniestro bosque se podía distinguir una veloz estela amarillenta con rosados trazos que gritaba débilmente durante su camino.

- Fluttershy: ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Quiero que sea una pesadilla! ¡Una simple y casi inofensivamente aterradora pesadilla!

Pero repentinamente la pegaso interrumpió su huida al ver ante ella a una gallina ya entrada en años que la miraba con curiosidad.

- Fluttershy: ¡Señora Clotilde! Me alegro mucho de verla – Dijo abrazando tiernamente a su otra de tantas mascotas. Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente, hay un horrible monstruo suelto y-y… (tragando saliva) podría comernos – Le dijo a su mascota a la vez que comenzaba a temblar.

Finalmente la pegaso coloco con delicadeza a la gallina sobre su lomo y continuo su veloz huida através del bosque hasta llegar a su casa.

Una vez en su hogar, Fluttershy rápidamente tomo a todas su queridas mascotas y las llevo al interior de su casa para después cerrar la puerta con un total de 16 pestillos y cerraduras y un par de cadenas y tapiar todas las ventanas y la chimenea con muebles y tablones de madera.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha que el bunker que había improvisado corrió escaleras arriba y, tomando antes a su conejo Ángel y una pequeña y suave mantita rosada de bebe, se refugio bajo las sabanas de su cama.

- Fluttershy: Si te tapas la cabeza no te pueden hacer nada, si te tapas la cabeza no te pueden hacer nada…

- Ángel: [ Ha vuelto a asustarse de su propia sombra]

- Tartarus: (insértese falsa tos) En el caso de que quisiera hacerte daño o incluso matarte, ¿de verdad crees que una simple manta te protegería? - Dijo el aquel demonio que acababa de aparecer en la sala desde la oscuridad mientras iluminaba la habitación con su cuerno y comenzaba a registrar los cajones de la cómoda de Fluttershy.

- Ángel: [Puede que por una vez no haya sido su sombra]

- Tartarus: Jojojo, me encanta como ha evolucionado la ropa interior femenina – Comento burlona y pícaramente mientras sacaba de un cajón un pequeño tanga de encaje de color negro, prenda que le fue regalada a la yegua como broma en su último cumpleaños. Sabes, en mis tiempos las yeguas solían usar una cosa llamada enaguas que tenían tanta o más tela que las sabanas de tu cama... las cosas parecen que han mejorado mucho.

- Fluttershy: ¡AHHHH! – Grito histérica antes de abandonar la "seguridad de su cama y correr esclaras abajo con su mascota a cuestas. ¡Huyan rápido! ¡Hay un monstruo en mi cuarto! – Volvió a gritar antes de hacer un agujero con la forma de su cuerpo en la puerta de su casa y correr en dirección a Ponyville.

- Tartarus: ¡No huyas!... He esperado demasiado para aguantar ahora estas tonterias – Comento para si mientras observaba la nueva huida de la asustadiza pegaso.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, en la Biblioteca de Ponyville…

En la sala principal de la biblioteca, la cual realmente era un árbol ahuecado, yacía dulcemente dormida sobre una montaña de libros una unicornio cuya boca había dejado un autentico charco de babas sobres la mesa. Aquella unicornio era violeta, con la crin morada y con vetas lavanda y su flanco mostraba la imagen de una rosada estrella de seis puntas. Su nombre era Twilight.

- Twilight: La aceleración de la gravedad es 7,63 metros por segundo (algo menos que en la Tierra) – Murmuraba en sueños tras una agotadora sesión de estudio.

Pero sus dulces sueños fueron bruscamente interrumpidos al despertarla una serie de desesperados golpes contra su puerta.

- Twilight: ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? – Comento un poco enfadada mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de su biblioteca.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta una estela amarilla entro rápidamente en la sala y cerro la puerta de un pequeño portazo.

- Fluttershy: Escóndeme por favor, él quiere comerme… s-si no es mucha molestia para ti. – Dijo primero desperada para volver poco a poco a su tímido y habitual tono de voz.

Pero cuando la asustada pony vio la silueta de su perseguidor através de una de las ventanas de aquella sala no pudo evitar dar un nuevo grito de terror y huir a la habitación de su amiga unicornio, donde se escondió directamente bajo su cama.

Al verla tan asustada, Twilight inmediatamente corrió tras ella hasta su dormitorio para consolarla y averiguar a que se refería exactamente.

- Twilight: ¿Flutershy?

- Fluttershy: D-debajo de la cama. – Comenzó a decir cuando oyó un aparente rugido, que aunque más bien podría haber sido un estruendoso ronquido, basto para que su pelaje se le erizara.

- Twilight: Tranquila, solo es Spike. Tiene un sueño muy pesado y últimamente suele roncar. – Dijo para tranquilizarla mientras contemplaba a un pequeño bebe dragón, de escamas moradas y con una verdosa cresta, dormir placidamente en una cama aparte. ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que te ha pasado? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?

- Fluttershy: E-es muy grande, s-su pelaje es totalmente negro y-y me esta p-persiguiendo para comerme.

- Twilight: Grande, pelaje negro y te sigue… (insértese fuerte suspiro acompañado de un hoof-face) Sciofobia… Fluttershy, te hemos dicho cientos de veces que tu sombra no puede hacerte daño, es simplemente imposible.

- Fluttershy: E-esta vez n-no es mi sombra – Dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas sin salir de la falsa seguridad que le brindaba la parte inferior de aquella cama.

- Tartarus: La verdad es que yo no estaría tan seguro – Dijo con una sonrisa tras surgir sigilosamente de un rincón oscuro con un libro abierto de historia levitando ante él.

- Twilight: ¡Ah! – Traro gritar de sorpresa y miedo cuando vio a ese endemoniado ser.

Sin embargo Tartarus fue más rápido y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar su propia sombra había cobrado vida y se había enroscado a su alrededor como una serpiente, lo que le dificultaba un poco el respirar y le impedía totalmente gritar.

- Tartarus: Me temo que aun es un poco pronto para los gritos de terror. Pero no te preocupes, cuando sea totalmente libre podrás gritar, llorar y suplicar todo lo que quieras. Jajajaja. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona a la pobre y aterrorizada unicornio.

Tras ello, aquel vil alicornio no perdió el tiempo y convirtió a Spike en piedra antes de que se despertara y para asegurarse de que no habría ninguna interrupción inesperada.

- Tartarus: Tenemos que hablar seriamente pequeña cobarde.

Tras decir esas palabras, Tartarus redujo la cama de Twilight a cenizas para poder hablar cara a cara con su nueva dueña, quien tenia más miedo del que había sentido en toda su vida. Prueba de ese miedo eran las numerosas lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro.

- Tartarus: Voy a ser breve porque tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estas estupideces. Mi nombre es Tartarus, soy un antiguo y poderoso alicornio que estaba encerrado en el orbe que rompiste en aquella cámara del bosque. Al romper ese orbe me liberaste, aunque por lo que veo parece que lo hiciste por accidente – Continuo diciendo mientras veía a la pegaso temblar y asentir lentamente. Al liberarme, y por las reglas de la nigromancia, se supone que debo servirte durante el resto de tu vida, pero tu no quieres a un alicornio demoniaco siguiéndote durante el resto de tu vida ¿verdad? ¡RESPONDE!

- Fluttershy: ¡No! N-no quiero un d-demonio siguiéndome durante el resto de m-mi vida.

- Tartarus: Buena yegua, jajaja. Por suerte el ritual de servidumbre aun no se a completado y lo tienes muy fácil para librarte de mi. Si dices "Tartarus, ya no te deseo como siervo, eres libre de seguir tu voluntad" yo quedare libre y te doy mi palabra de que no volverás a verme durante lo que te quede de vida. ¿Qué me dices? ¡Responde rápido!

- Fluttershy: T-tar-tartarus, y-ya n-no…

- Twilight: N-no lo hagas, n-no sabemos de q-que es capaz si es l-libre – Dijo con gran dificultad por la falta de aire.

- Tartarus: Tu no te metas.

En ese momento el cuerno de Tartarus volvió a brillar y la sombra de Twilight se enrosco con más fuerza a su alrededor, impidiéndole respirar.

- Tartarus: Repite lo que ibas a decir – Dijo a Fluttershy con una amplia y macabra sonrisa.

**Fin del capitulo primero.**

**¿Será este el fin de Twilight? ¿Fluttershy será vencida por su miedo y liberara a tan maligno ser?¿De verdad Luna le tiene tanto miedo a Tartarus? ¿Por qué Celestia nunca esta cuando se la necesita?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de Ángel y demonio.**


	3. De príncipe a siervo

**Capitulo Segundo: De príncipe a siervo**

- Tartarus: Repite lo que ibas a decir – Dijo a Fluttershy con una amplia y macabra sonrisa.

Sin embargo Fluttershy no emitió palabra o tartamudeo alguno, quedándose simplemente quieta con la cabeza agachada y la crin tapándole los ojos.

- Tartarus: ¿Y ahora que te pasa? ¿Has sufrido una muerte cerebral o…

En ese momento la joven pegaso levanto la cabeza y miro directamente Tartarus a los ojos. Sin embargo esta una era un simple mirada, era La Mirada.

- Fluttershy: ¡Como te atreves!

- Tartarus: Y-yo…

Aquel siniestro demonio estaba tartamudeando por primera vez en su existencia y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, estaba incluso sintiendo algo de miedo. Él quería mandar callar a aquella pegaso y prácticamente obligarla a liberarle, pero no podía, aquella Mirada se lo impedía.

Aquellos ojos turquesa se habían clavado en los suyos, parecía estuvieran observando directamente lo más profundo y privado de su corrompida alma a la vez que la juzgaba por todas y cada una de las maldades que había cometido. Sin duda en ese momento aquellos ojos eran sobrenaturales, Tartarus se sentía como si fuera La Creadora quien estaba ante él.

- Fluttershy: Eres muy poderoso, pero solo usas tu poder para lastimar a los demás. Puede que te hagas llamar demonio, pero para mi solo eres otro bravucón más que se aprovecha de los más débiles. – Dijo la pegaso manteniendo la mirada y con valentía, de una forma que nadie pudiera haberse imaginado que fuera capaz

- Tartarus: P-pero…

- Fluttershy: ¡Libera a mis amigos ahora!

Tartarus obedeció en el acto, haciendo brillar su cuerno y volviendo a convertir la sombra de Twilight en un simple sombra a la vez que devolvía a Spike a normalidad, aunque no se despertó.

Una vez aquel alicornio cumplió la orden de su ama un intenso resplandor blanco del que salian pequeños ratos de color negro comenzó a rodear su cuello.

- Tartarus: Ahora si que estoy acabado.

Cuando aquel resplandor ceso, desvelaron un extraño collar. Aquel collar recordaba a un collar de perro, estando decorado con numerosos y afilados pinchos y teniendo un enganche donde poder ponerle una correa o cadena. Finalmente, y de donde en un collar para perros estaría la chapa con el nombre, había un medallón en forma de estrella de cinco puntas invertida y con un rubí en el centro. El ritual de la servidumbre se había completado al cumplir Tartarus con la primera orden de su ama.

- Twilight: ¡Eso ha sido impresionante! – Exclamo con admiración antes de darle un abrazo a su amiga pegaso por haberla salvado.

Pero ella, gracias a sus amplios estudios acerca de TODO, no tardo en reparar en el extraño nuevo collar de Tartarus y en que no era un collar cualquiera.

- Twilight: ¿Eso es un collar alpha de sumisión demoníaca anulador de magia?

- Tartarus: Vete al cuerno. – Dijo a modo de respuesta, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Fluttershy.

- Twilight: ¡Esto es genial! – Grito emocionada como una potrilla en la mañana del día de la fundación de Equestria. Bueno en realidad es malo porque eres un demonio y estas en Equestria, pero es genial porque ahora técnicamente no tienes ningún poder y tienes que hacer todo lo que te ordene Fluttershy. Por eso eres perfecto para que pueda realizar una investigación propia sobre los demonios. No te muevas, enseguida vuelvo – Volvió a decir emocionada y desapareciendo mediante un hechizo de teletransporte.

De esta forma dejo solos a Fluttershy, Tartarus y Spike, quien al estar profundamente dormido es como si no estuviera.

- Tarturus: Quiero que sepas que aunque este obligado a pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ti y servirte… ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas y te deseo la más lenta horrible y dolorosa de las muertes que un perturbado podría imaginarse! – Dijo amenazadoramente, haciendo que Fluttershy se le erizara el pelaje durante unos segundos.

Pero mientras Tartarus maldecía a quien lo había esclavizado accidentalmente, Spike libero un pequeño eructo entre sueños acompañado de un pergamino, el cual no fue visto por los presentes y al caer al suelo rodó hasta meterse bajo la cama de la unicornio violeta.

- Twilight: ¡Lo he encontrado! – Dijo feliz mientras entraba sonriente a la habitación y hacia brillar su cuerno.

La unicornio apunto con su cuerno a una esquina de la habitación y disparo un pequeño rayo tras el cual se materializo un gigantesco libro del tamaño de una cama de matrimonio. Aquel libro se titulaba _"Ejemplar de bolsillo sobre demonologia practica volumen I: 2,5 millones de preguntas que hacerle a un demonio obligado a servir a un pony"._

Y una vez aquel libro hubo aparecido, Twilight dirigió una amplia sonrisa acompañada de una mirada hambrienta de conocimiento a Tartarus.

- Tartarus: Parece que hoy en día hacen libros de cualquier cosa. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a responder siquiera a una de tus preguntas? Y en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera ¿De verdad crees que te diría la verdad?

- Twilight: Muy fácil. Por lo que se sobre demonios sirvientes, tu estas obligado a hacer cualquier cosa que te ordene Fluttershy, a excepción de destruirte a ti mismo, y tampoco puedes mentirle. Si ella te ordena que le respondas a estas preguntas no tendrás más remedio que hacerlo con sinceridad, y si te ordena que me las respondas a mi con sinceridad también deberás hacerlo. – Concluyo con una victoriosa sonrisa.

- Tartarus: Tu no tienes vida social, ¿verdad?. – Dijo en tono despectivo.

- Twilight: M-mejor empezamos con el interrogatorio. – Dijo entre dientes y con ganas de golpearlo. Fluttershy, ordénale que…

Pero cuando Twilight se dio la vuelta para hacerle su petición a su amiga, vio que esta se había quedado tiernamente dormida en el suelo, seguramente por la mezcla de cansancio de la huida y el abrumadora promesa de aburrimiento del interrogatorio de Twilight.

- Twilight: Fluttershy, ahora no es hora de… - Intento decir cuando Tartarus le tapo la boca con uno de sus cascos.

Aquel demonio no solo le había tapado la boca, sino que prácticamente estaba sobre ella, sujetándola y con su boca muy cerca de una de sus orejas, quedando ambos en una postura muy comprometida y haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara a la vez que se ponía nerviosa.

- Tartarus: Si la despiertas te arranco el cuerno y digo que te lo has roto cayéndote por las escaleras. No voy a matarte porque ella (señalando a Fluttershy) se enfadaría y no se lo que me haría, pero no pienso responder ni a una sola de tus estupidas preguntas ni dejar que le digas que me orden hacerlo. –Dijo en un susurro haciendo brillar su cuerno y apuntando al libro, el cual desapareció.

- Twilight: M-mi libro.

- Tartarus: Te lo devolveré si no te pasas de pesada. Y ahora puedes escoger, o te vas tranquilamente a dormir y me dejas en paz o vamos abajo y te monto para aliviar varios milenios de cautiverio con la frustración sexual que acarrean.

- Twilight: C-creo que me iré a dormir, d-de repente tengo mucho s-sueño. – Dijo nerviosa y totalmente colorada.

- Tartarus: Tu te lo pierdes. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de soltar a Twilight.

Una vez estuvo libre, Twilight no perdió ni un segundo y prácticamente se lanzo sobre su cama, apago la luz y comenzó a roncar escandalosamente intentando aparentar estar dormida.

- Twilight: N-no te enfades p-pero ¿T-tu también vas a dormir o n-no lo necesitas? – Pregunta un poco asustada por si perdía el cuerno.

Sin embargo el autentico susto se lo llevo al ver que los ojos de Tartarus brillaban en la oscuridad, como si de un depredador se tratase.

- Tartarus: ¿Qué te había dicho sobre las preguntas? – Dijo en tono de amenaza, haciendo que Twilight volviera a fingir estar dormida. Ummm… la verdad es que sueño no tengo, pero si que tengo otras necesidades que satisfacer – Dijo para si con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del alicornio.

- Tartarus: Ojala ese escalofrío no haya sido lo que creo que ha sido…

* * *

Pocos minutos antes, fuera de la biblioteca…

Alguien observaba a aquel grupo desde el tejado de una casa cercana. Parecía ser otro alicornio de pelaje rojizo y crin llameante, sus alas no eran más que huesos envueltos en llamas y en su cabeza había dos cuernos que podrían ser más bien de toro. Fire Death era su nombre.

- Fire Death: No os preocupéis Príncipe Tartarus, sentí vuestra aura demoníaca antes de que fuera ocultada por el collar de la servidumbre y he venido a liberaros. – Dijo más bien para si.

- Ragnarok: ¿Y como piensas liberarlo? Eres un inútil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y estas usando un escudo de aura que aunque evita que otros seres mágicos te perciban también te impide usar tu fuego mágico. – Dijo apareciendo entre las sobras otro demonio.

Ragnarok, al igual que la mayoría de los demonios, tenia forma bastante extraña. Aunque básicamente tenia cuerpo de pony, también estaba recubierto de escamas negras y rojas, su crin parecía estar hecha de fuego negro, su cuerno era largo y retorcido y aunque podía volar no tenia alas.

- Fire Death: ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! ¡¿Y como sabias que yo también estaba?!

- Ragnarok: En primer lugar, yo también estaba cerca cuando sentí el aura de Tartarus, y en segundo lugar, puede que tu aura sea invisible pero tus llameantes alas en medio de la noche no lo son tanto.

En ese momento Fire Death se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba brillando en el tejado de aquella casa como si de una gran hoguera se tratase y no tardo ni un segundo en comenzar apagar sus alas y su crin.

- Fire Death: Son una simple pegaso cobarde y una unicornio sabihonda. Puedo liberar al Príncipe Tartarus yo solo, así que vete. – Dijo orgullo y dándole la espalda Ragnarok como gesto de desprecio.

- Ragnarok: No lo dudo.

En ese momento, y sin que Fire Death se diera cuenta, Ragnarok formo una espada mágica de energía alrededor de su retorcido cuerno.

- Fire Death: ¿Aun sigues a… - No pudo terminar la frase al haber sido atravesada su garganta por la espada de quien se supone también servia a Tartarus.

- Ragnarok: He dicho que sentí el aura de Tartaus, no que quisiera liberarlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa psicópata y retirando la espada del cuello del otro demonio.

- Fire Death: T-ta… i… do {Traidor}

- Ragnarok Te equivocas, soy totalmente leal a mi mismo.

Tras esas ultimas palabras Ragnarok le corto limpiamente la cabeza de un solo movimiento. Una vez hubo muerto su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas y solo quedo una brillante y pequeña esfera de color rojo flotando a la altura de los ojos, era el alma de Fire Death

- Ragnarok: Es un poco tarde para cenar… pero que diablos, JAJAJA- Dijo con una voz macabra antes de devorar aquel alma. Podría destruirte ahora mismo Tartarus pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que todos los Señores Demoniacos estén de mi lado. JAJAJAJA.

* * *

Poco después en Canterlot, en la habitación de la Princesa Celestia….

- Luna: Hermana, ya he enviado cartas codificadas a todos los capitanes del ejercito y a los Príncipes Shining Armor y Cadence para que acudan a palacio lo antes posible. También, he ordenando a la guardia real y fronteriza que dupliquen la vigilancia, pero no se si tenemos bastante personal.

- Celestia: Gracias hermanita, lo has hecho muy bien – Dijo con una sonrisa aunque sin abandonar sus pensamientos. Hace más de una hora que envie una carta a Twilight para que venga a Canterlot lo antes posible con sus amigas y aun no he recibido respuesta.

- Luna: ¿Estas preocupada por ella?

- Celestia: Un poco, pero se que es muy tarde y tanto ella como Spike tienen un sueño muy pesado. Seguramente no reciba ninguna respuesta hasta mañana… suponiendo que no perdieran la carta si la recibieron medio dormidos.

Rápidamente Luna se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo, esta vez era su turno de consolarla.

- Celestia: Solo espero que Tartarus no las encontré.

**Fin del capitulo segundo.**

**¿Quién es exactamente Ragnarok? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?¿Encontrara Twilght la carta de Celestia a tiempo? ¿Quiénes son los Señores Demoniacos?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de Ángel y demonio.**


	4. Hambre acumulada

**Antes de nada quiero pediros perdón a los fans de este fanfic por tardar tanto en sacar este capitulo y a partir de ahora intentare sacar uno cada semana o cada dos semanas. **

**Capitulo tercero: Hambre acumulada.**

El sol comienza a alzarse radiantemente entre las montañas gracias al poder de la Princesa Celestia, regalando a Equestria otro día pacifico y agradable … aunque puede que no lo fuera tanto para todos.

- Fluttershy: ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo en el suelo? – Dijo en un pequeño murmullo mientras se desperezaba y recordaba todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. ¡Twilight! – Grito a su modo mientras daba delicados toques con sus cascos a su amiga al recordar al demonio que había liberado y que aparentemente había desaparecido.

- Twilight: Ummm… cinco minutitos mas mami, te prometo que no voy a llegar tarde a la escuela. –Dijo antes de cubrirse la cabeza con las sabanas.

- Fluttershy: Tranquila Fluttershy. P-puede que lo de anoche solo fuera una pesadilla… ¿Pero porque iba estar durmiendo en el suelo de Twilight si fue una pesadilla? Por favor Twilight ¡Despierta! – Grito arrebatando las sabanas de la unicornio y tarándola accidentalmente al suelo, con la mala suerte que cayo de cara.

- Twilight: ¡Mi hocico! – Grito de dolor y con una extraña voz (como cuando tienes la nariz taponada) a la vez que se tocaba su magullado hocico.

- Spike: ¡Esa revista no es mía! – Grito asustado después de que el grito de Twilight lo despertara.

- Fluttershy: L-lo siento, p-pero a-anoche… e-el d-demonio que libere… ¿era una pesadilla?

- Twilight: No, es totalmente real y creo que se llamaba Tartarus o algo así. Aun no he podido investigar nada sobre él.

- Spike: ¿D-demonio? – Pregunto un poco pálido.

- Fluttershy: Oh cielos… ¿Y- y yo era r-responsable de él?

- Twilight: Técnicamente si.

Ante esa respuesta la pegaso no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, liberando dos torrentes de lagrimas.

- Fluttershy: Pero que he hecho. Y-yo no quería… t-te juro que fue un accidente… y-y tenia que controlarlo y se ha escapado. ¿Y-y si ahora esta destruyendo Equestria? Y todo por mi culpa – Dijo sin dejar de llorar, ganándose una risita por parte de su amiga.

- Spike: ¿E-escapado? ¿D-destruir Equestria? – Dijo aun más pálido.

- Twilight: No te preocupes, ahora apenas tiene poderes y tampoco puede alejarse mucho de ti. Seguro que ni siquiera ha podido salir de la biblioteca.

- Fluttershy: ¿L-lo dices en serio? – Pregunto dejando de llorar y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Twilight.

- Spike: ¡Queréis explicarme ahora mismo como que se ha escapado un demonio del que es responsable Fluttershy y que ahora va a destruir Equestria!

Una hora más tarde en la biblioteca, tras un pequeño resumen de los acontecimientos a Spike y una laboriosa búsqueda…

- Twilgiht: N-no lo entiendo… pero si hemos mirado hasta en la chimenea y el único rastro que hemos encontrado de él es una docena de libros de historia desperdigados por la biblioteca - Dijo la unicornio cubierta de hollín.

- Fluttershy: Y tampoco esta en el tejado – Comento mientras se sacaba algunas hojas de la crin.

- Spike: Ni en el sótano – Dijo el bebe dragón envuelto en telarañas y que portaba una armadura de cojines con una cacerola a modo de yelmo.

Pero a la angustia por donde podría estar y que estaría haciendo en ese momento fue interrumpida por los rugidos de los estómagos de ambas yeguas y el dragón.

- Spike: Mejor preparo el desayuno antes de seguir buscando, aunque ya casi es la hora de comer.

Tras ese pequeño comentario el bebe dragón, quien además era el asistente numero uno de Twilight, se dirigió a la cocina, aunque sin quitarse su "armadura".

- Twilight: No entiendo como puede haber desaparecido así, va en contra de lo que dicen mis libros sobre demonios. – Dijo levantando una falsa tabla del suelo y sacando varios libros extremadamente antiguos con las tapas en madera y sin nada escrito o dibujado en las tapas.

- Fluttershy: ¿De donde has sacado esos libros?

- Twilight: Pues veras… *Risa nerviosa* cuando estuvimos en el Imperio de Cristal los encontre en la biblioteca del Palacio. Estos libros trataban sobre seres mitológicos muy antiguos como los demonios, pero de una forma totalmente diferente a como aparecen en todos los demás libros, en ellos los describen y documentan desde un punto de vista científico y realista, y como no tenia tiempo de estudiarlos allí… pues los tome prestados… ¡Pero te juro que los devolveré cuando termine con ellos!

- Spike: ¡AHHHHHH! – Grito histérico desde la cocina.

Tras ese grito ambas yeguas corrieron hasta la cocina, encontrándose al bebe dragón desmayado ante un congelador tamaño restaurante.

- Twilight: ¿Spike? ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba preocupada a él.

- Fluttershy: Ammm…. Twiligh… c-creo que he encontrado a Tartarus – Dijo señalando al interior del congelador.

Y en efecto había encontrado a Tartarus, aunque no como se lo esperaba. El demonio estaba totalmente congelado en medio del congelador y rodeado de cajas vacías que supuestamente deberían de contener comida para un mes.

- Twilight: *Suspiro* Iré a por mi secador de pelo.

Tras dos horas y media descongelando un demonio…

Nos encontramos a Tartarus tiritando de frío, envuelto en mantas, con la nariz colorada, y sentado en la sala principal de la biblioteca.

- Twilight: Me ha costada bastante tiempo, pero al menos ya no eres un helado de demonio.

- Spike: Te dije que lo metieras en el horno, hubiera tardado la mitad. – Dijo desde un improvisado fuerte construido con libros y almohadas.

- Tartarus: Pienso matarte mientras duermes – Dijo más como una promesa que como una amenaza mientras le lanzaba una lúgubre mirada, haciendo que el pequeño dragón se escondiera en su "fortaleza".

- Twilight: *Aham aham (Falsa tos)* Se que no quieres que te haga preguntas, ¿pero porque estabas en mi congelador?

- Tartarus: He estado milenios encerrado, sin comer, sin dormir y sin ir al baño. – Dijo mientras sentía un escalofrío. Anoche, mientras estaba leyendo algunos libros de historia para ponerme al día de lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo desde que estoy encerrado, no pude evitar oler la cantidad de comida que tenias en la cocina. Los milenios sin comer hicieron efecto, empecé a comer y comer y al final con el hambre que tenia me metí en el congelador para comerme hasta la comida congelada, la puerta se cerro y ya sabéis el resto.

- Twilight: Fascinante… ¿Y por qué no usaste un hechizo para abrir la puerta? Esos hechizos son de los más básicos, podrias haberlo echo aun con ese collar de sumisión.

- Tartarus: Solo era capaz de pensar en comida. Y no pienso responderte a ni una sola pregunta más, tómatelo como un pago por todo lo que me he comido.

- Fluttershy: Lo siento Twilight, te prometo que te pagare lo que se ha comido.

- Twilight: Me conformo con que me lo prestes de vez en cuando para mis investigaciones y experimentos.

- Tartarus: [¿Prestarme para experimentos? Que mas quisiera esa empollona] Hablando de investigaciones, ¿Por qué tienes un vibrador dentro de un falso libro titulado"_ Las historias más aburridas jamás escritas por abuelitas adictas a hacer punto"?._

Ante esta pregunta fuera de lugar, que hizo que Fluttershy se pusiera colorada y no pudiera mirar a Twilight, se produjo una doble reacción en la unicornio. En primer lugar Twilight se puso colorada de vergüenza y se tapo los ojos con el flequillo, en segundo lugar, unos segundos después, su pelaje se volvió blanco y su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas.

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de la biblioteca…

Nos encontramos en la pequeña plaza que hay justo delante del árbol-biblioteca del pueblo. En dicha plaza destaca dando vueltas alrededor de un charco una angustiada pegaso celeste, de crin arcoiris, cuya cutie mark era una nube lanzando un rayo de colores y cuyo nombre era Rainbow Dash o Dashie para los amigos más íntimos.

- Rainbow: Vamos Rainbow, tu puedes hacerlo. Entras en la biblioteca, le dices a Twilight que has tirado sin querer uno de sus libros de Daring Doo unos cincuenta metros desde el aire y que ha quedado irreconocible y le pides perdón. – Dijo mirando nuevamente al charco y apreciando su reflejo.

- Reflejo de Rainbow: Y después te transforma en una naranja y te convierte en zumo.

- Rainbow: Twilight no me haría eso, somos amigas.

- Reflejo de Rainbow: En realidad es una librofilica que en segundo lugar es tu amiga. Sabes de sobra que quiere más a los libros que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

- Rainbow: Si… p-pero… pero si es Twilight, si se enfadara demasiado yo soy más rápida y fuerte que ella.

- Reflejo: Es una unicornio que sabe demasiada magia. ¿Y no te has dado cuenta que nadie ha visto al Doctor Whooves desde que perdió un libro de la biblioteca?

- Rainbow: Estas exagerando, Twilight no es…

Pero la pegaso no puedo terminar la frase al oír un fuerte estruendo acompañado de gritos procedentes de la biblioteca y que duraron varios minutos. Tras dicho estruendo la puerta se abrió bruscamente y a través de ella salio disparado el cuerpo chamuscado de Tartarus, quien hubiera caído encima de Rainbow si no se hubiera apartado a tiempo y escondido en una nube cercana.

- Twilight: ¡Y no vuelvas a tocar mis libros sin permiso! –Grito furiosa desde la puerta mientras Fluttershy se escabulla por su lado derecho.

- Rainbow: Mi reflejo tenia razón… como siempre… Mejor no le digo nada sobre el libro… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Quién es ese alicornio que parece que se ha escapado de una peli de terror?! ¡Y lo mas importante! ¡¿Qué hace Fluttershy con él?!

Finalmente la unicornio cerro de un portazo y Fluttershy fue a comprobar si su sirviente seguía vivo.

- Fluttershy: ¿E-estas bien?

- Tartarus: *cof (sonido de tos)* *cof* Menudo genio tiene. – Dijo tras toser humo. Y todo porque he encontrado su vibrador.

- Fluttershy: ¿Por qué has tenido que decirle eso?

- Tartarus: Conozco a ese tipo de listillas, si me quedaba más rato seguro que hubiera intentado algún experimento raro o sonsacarme información. – Dijo reincorporándose y quitándose el hollín del cuerpo. ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

- Fluttershy: ¿A comer? P-pero si te has comido ya la comida de un mes y-y ya es muy tarde para comer.

Y en efecto, entre lo que tardaron en encontrar el helado con patas en que se había convertido Tartarus y el tiempo que perdieron en descongelarlo ya era casi media tarde.

- Tartarus: Llevo milenios sin probar bocado, así que sigo teniendo hambre. Y tu también debes tenerla, hoy no aas comido nada por lo que he visto.

- Fluttershy: Y-yo… - Comenzó a decir tímidamente como era costumbre, pero su estomago decidió responder por ella con un fuerte gruñido.

- Tartarus: Decidido, nos vamos a comer. [Y con un poco de suerte quizás convenza al mesonero para que envenene su comida y así yo sea libre]

- Fluttershy: *Suspiro* Esta bien. Por cierno… ¿No se supone que también tendrías que tener muchas ganas de ir al baño?

- Tartarus: JAJAJA. Ya lo he hecho y estoy seguro de que tu amiga va a descubrir el autentico significado de infierno.

* * *

Más tarde, en la biblioteca…

- Twilight: Por fin e terminado el inventario de toda la comida que tengo que comprar… y he encontrado un nuevo escondite para mi juguete.- Dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro y algo colorada. Me daré un baño relajarte y después iré al mercado… y tengo que dejar de hablar sola…

Tranquilamente Twilight subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño… pero cuando abrió la puerta…(( tres w) .youtube (punto com) /watch?v=VdAT15zXZ5s ; a partir del segundo 8). La pobre unicornio quedo horrorizada ante lo que estaba viendo a medida que recorría el baño con la mirada, incluyendo el techo, donde posiblemente estuviera la peor parte.

(Siento no describiros lo que había en el baño, pero dudo de que existan palabras para hacerlo. Y en el caso de que existieran, seguro que yo acabaría recibiendo cientos de amenazas de muerte y fanfiction tendría que banear esta historia por no ser apta para ningún ser vivo.)

Rápidamente Twilight corrió hasta la ventana más cercana y la abrió con violencia…

- Twilight: ¡Ni siquiera has intentado apuntar! ¡Vuelve aquí y límpialo enseguida!... *Gruñido furioso* No va a hacerlo ni en broma… ¡Spike! ¡Te toca limpiar el baño! ¡Y date prisa!.

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de las fronteras de Equiestria, en el Desierto de los Huesos…

Nos encontramos en una gran cámara rectangular y subterránea situada bajo una inmensa pirámide casi totalmente sepultada en la arena. Dicha sala sin iluminación y decorada con descoloridos jeroglíficos huesos esta escavada en granito, su techo sostenido por una docena de columnas y en medio de la sala se encuentra un gran estanque circular que parecía contener alquitrán.

- Ragnarok: ¡Apofis! ¡Sal ya de tu escondite! ¡¿Acaso me tienes miedo?! – Grito a medida que se adentraba en la sala y se acercaba al estanque.

Pero tras las palabras de Ragnarok la sala entera comenzó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratase a la vez que una gran cantidad de burbujas y vapor comenzaban a salir de la oscuridad de estanque.

- Apofis: Por que íbamosss a tenerte miedo shhhhh

Y así, de las aguas repto un gigantesca serpiente de escamas grises y negras y brillantes ojos de fuego, los cuales eran lo único realmente visible de aquella serpiente de treinta metros en medio de tan extraña oscuridad.

- Ragnarok: Apofis… el gran Señor Demoniaco de las tinieblas y "dios" del Imperio de las Arenas … no deberías haber despedido al personal de limpieza, se te esta acumulando desasida arena en la puerta, Jajaja– Dijo en tono de burla.

- Apofis: No te burlessss de mi, sabessss de sssobra que el Imperio de lasss Arenasss fue aniquilado por los Reinosss Grifosss cuanto Tartarusss fue encerrado… ahora sssolo sssoy el guardián de un montón de ruinasss y huesssosss shhhh. – Dijo mientras serpenteaba alrededor de Ragnarok y acercando cada vez más su lengua de víbora a su rostro.

- Ragnarok: Una historia muy tierna y lacrimógena, pero ahora hablemos de negocios, ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?

- Apofis: Eresss un irressspetussso. Y dudo que vengasss para recordar viejosss tiemposss, nada bueno puede venir de ti shhhh.

- Ragnarok: Dijo un demonio a otro. Quiero el mapa de las Reliquias del Apocalipsis.

- Apofis: Tartarusss me hizo jurar que si algo le passsaba yo guardaría el mapa de las Reliquiasss y sssolo se lo entregaría a él o a Adramelech en persssona.

- Ragnarok: Y a cambio el ti dio un imperio del que ya no queda nada. Adramelech no es mas que un perro viejo sin amo y Tartarus no volverá nunca. Si me entregas ese mapa puedo recuperar las reliquias y obtener el poder para someter al mundo entero y a cambio no tendrías un montón de arena y dromedarios construye pirámides… yo te podría dar todo un continente si lo quieres.

- Apofis: Ademasss, essstasss hablando de traición y al contrario que tu, yo soy fiel a mis juramentosss.

- Ragnarok: Tu lo has querido…

En ese momento el cuerno Ragnarok comenzó a brillar con intensidad en señal de la una gran cantidad de magia que estaba empezando a acumular.

- Apofis: Maldita essscoria.

Rápidamente la gigantesca serpiente abrió la boca para mostrar sus gigantescos colmillos y se lanzo directamente contra Ragnarok, quien la esquivo con gran dificultad mientras seguía cargando magia.

- Ragnarok: Creo que estas perdiendo facultades.

Ante tal burla, Apofis uso su poder sobre las tinieblas y del alquitran del estanque comenzaron a salir numerosos tentáculos que intentaban ensartar a Ragnarok.

- Apofis: Tus huesssssossss ssssserán un buen añadido a mi colección shhhh.

A pesar de la agilidad de Ragnarok, era imposible esquivar todos los tentáculos y las fauces de Apofis, por no hablar de que cargar tanta magia lo estaba agotando.

- Apofis: Sssiguessss acumulando magia… ¿Acassssso va a jugarssssse su exissssstencia a un ssssolo ataque? ¿De verdad eresss tan creído o simplemente eressss esssstupido?

- Ragnarok: Con un ataque me vasta para acabar contigo.

Finalmente uno de los tentáculos consiguió hacerle un corte en un costado a Ragnarok. Sin embargo este no era un simple corte puesto que la carne y la piel que lo rodeaba comenzó a pudrirse y deshacerse poco a poco.

- Apofis: ¿Sssabesss que lo mejor de misss ataquesss esss que una vez essstasss herido y empiezzzasss a pudrirte no parasss hasssta que sssolo eresss un simple esssqueleto shhhhh? Jajaja shhhh.

- Ragnarok: No me mataras tan fácilmente.

- Apofis: Ya essstasss muerto, no tienesss poder para acabar con migo shhhhh.

Pero en ese momento Ragnarok libero en forma de un potente y grueso rayo toda la magia que había acumulado, aunque no apunto a Apofis, sino al techo de la cámara.

Dicho rayo atravesó la pirámide entera, saliendo por una de sus caras y haciendo que estallara en una gran nube de polvo.

Finalmente, cuando el polvo se disipo la pirámide entera había desaparecido, dejando la cámara donde estaban Ragnarok y Apofis descubierta a la luz del día, lo cual no fue bueno para un de ellos…

- Apofis: ¡SSSOLLL! ¡ME QUEMA!

Con los rayos del sol los tentáculos que atacaban a Raganrok se habían reducido a polvo, al igual que le estaba ocurriendo ahora a Apofis.

- Ragnarok: ¿Qué ocurre culebra chamuscada? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a un poco de luz? – Dijo mientras se acercaba sonriente a la serpiente, la cual ya estaba en carne viva y se le podían ver incluso algunos huesos.

- Apofis: ¡Sssalvame! ¡Te daré lo que ssssea!

- Ragnarok: ¿Donde esta el mapa?

- Apofis: ¡En el esssstanque! ¡Bajo la piedra con la efigie de Tartarusssss! ¡Ahora ayúdame!

- Ragnarok: No te preocupes, te ayudare a librarte de tu dolor.

Y así, Ragnarok tomo una larga tibia que había en el suelo, y que se había roto en un extremo de forma que parecía más bien una lanza, y atravesó la cabeza y el cerebro de Apofis con ella, poniéndole fin a su vida. Tras su muerte su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas, dejando solo una pequeña esfera negra y blanca flotando ante los ojos de Ragnarok, quien no perdió tiempo y la engullo con ansia.

- ?: Enhorabuena, ¿ya tienes lo que querías?

Oyó detrás de él.

- Ragnarok: Aun no… pero pronto lo tendré… solo necesito una de las reliquias para acabar con Adramelech, me are con el control del Consejo de los Señores Demoniacos, aniquilare a Tartarus y seré el amo y señor del inframundo y el mundo terrenal.

- ?: Si es que no mueres en el procesos.

- Ragnarok: He derrotado a Apofis sin problemas ni artefactos mágicos, con las reliquias el resto será un juego de potrillos.

- ?: No ha sido así. Esas heridas te mataron

Dijo señalando el costado de Ragnarok, del cual solo quedaba huesos y a traves de los cuales se vía su corazón, aunque gracias al alma que acababa de devorar parecía estar regenerándose.

- Ragnarok: Y sin embargo sigo aquí.

- ?: No tienes un alma completa propia, si murieras se destruiría. Te he dado una oportunidad al negarme a cumplir con mi cometido y no recogerlo que queda de tu alma, pero no volverás a recibir mi ayuda nunca más.

- Ragnarok: Entonces supongo que gracias… - Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, aunque cuando lo hizo no había nadie detrás suya.

**Fin del capitulo tercero**

**¿Con quien estaba hablando Ragnarok? ¿Tal vez solo fuera un producto de su imaginación? ¿Como es posible que no tenga un alma propia completa? ¿Por qué os hago tantas preguntas "obvias"?**

******Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de Ángel y demonio.**


End file.
